Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges
Split Can these challenges be moved to separate pages? Also, can you make the tables follow the other challenges' format. I've already created a Basic Training page.--Poketape 20:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Why? The page isn't that long and creating seperate pages seems unhelpful. I think they're better off on one page. BTY, you should probaby start a discussion/vote before merging or splitting articles. --HiddenEditor 06:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) We can split the pages? count me in i'll help split them if we can get a majority vote. Scorpion979 01:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And put the prestige items on their own page not split them with the other chalanges. Scorpion979 01:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) All MW2 challenges in Excel form. Hidden Challenges I think there should be a section on this page for challenges which aren't actually listed in the menus, but still award an XP bonus (as well as titles / emblems in some cases.) There's a few I came across: * Martyrd'oh: kill an enemy while he is cooking a grenade. * Renaissance Man: kill three enemies in a row with different weapons. * The Loner: Get a 10 killstreak without any killstreak rewards selected. * Never Forget!: Survive an attack then backstab the person who attacked you. * 6 Fears 7: Set your kill streaks to a 7-8-9 kill set up and once you get to your ninth kill it will be awarded. * Ninja Defuse: *UPDATE* Defuse bomb within 5 seconds of it being planted! * The Edge I-III: Get the game winning killcam 5, 10, 20 times. * STD: knife an enemy whose title is "STD." * Infected: Get knifed by someone whose title is "Infected." * Sidekick: kill 3 enemies in a row with your secondary weapon. I think there's more, but it's a bit hard to track them down without any proof in-game that they exist. -- 15:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :If there was a way to confirm these hidden challenges, they should be added. 19:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen these hidden challenges before as well. The only way to confirm them is to start a new prestige and complete them, unless you haven't gotten them yet, in which case you just need to complete them. They show up on screen just like any other challenge, but aren't listed anywhere in the Barracks. Right now, they are mentioned on the XP page as point bonuses. Hardly a fitting place I think. --HiddenEditor 07:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC) There is also a hidden challenge for getting Nuked. -its call radiation poisoning...or something similar You get challenges for passing on and recieving the infected and std titles. You have 3 Hidden Challenges listed as Overdraft, NBK and Pointguard, these are regular challenges found in the Barracks 22:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Ninja Defuse is wrong. I was playing demolition, knifed a guy right after he planted a bomb and defused it straight away. Got Ninja Defuse. And no, I did not have the ninja perk. Perhaps its defuse the bomb in X seconds after it has been planted? I also question the explanation of Ninja Defuse, I think you can get it on any bomb planting game mode. I am less sure about how, but I am inclined to believe it is within a certain time frame after planting, and possibly that the planter only needs to be alive as you start defusing, not necessarily for the whole duration of the defuse (ie, start defusing while he is alive, but a teamate kills him before it is fully defused). Anyone up for testing this in a private match?-- 07:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I've managed to get Ninja Defuse in Demolition. --Scottie theNerd 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hijacker I is earned for stealing 10 enemy CP/EAD Crates. Not sure how many are needed for II or III. BBQJimRoss 13:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm Click Click Boom, as I got this luckily yesterday by detonating the C4 just before I died in Last stand. Obviously I took myself with the guy but I can confirm Click Click Boom as a hidden challenge, and you get 2 titles and 2 emblems out of it. OmegaBlade 21:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 6 Fears 7 is 1500 XP - see http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CSa8VO5qAM#t=3m43 (cannot edit due to page protection) AB-me 14:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that Infected challenge awards 1000 XP, I got it with 2 different accounts''' 20:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC)' '''Infected, The Loner, Never Forget and Sidekick work. But i think ''Martyrd'oh is NO.' '''Hijacked II: '''The article states that no callsign or emblem is received for completing this hidden challenge; however, this is contradicted by the Callsigns page which states that the Bounty Hunter callsign is achieved by capturing 50 enemy care package crates -- the exact same requirement of the Hijacker II challenge -- although, strangely enough, it doesn't mention the Hijacker II challenge, only the 50 crates. Someone with an account please fix this in both pages. 05:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) --On further investigation, the Callsigns page does not seem to report any of the "hidden challenges" as challenges (based on a sample size of 4 or 5), only stating the requirements, so never mind that part, just fix this page to show that the Bounty Hunter callsign is unlocked upon completion of the Hijacker II hidden challenge. 05:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) '''I do not understand what do you mean by that. FYI, I play alteriwnet, there was a secret challenge, named Secret (Dev only). On Hijacker, there are three of them: (a) Hijacker I : steal 10 crates, (b) H II: 25 © H III: 50 crates' STD is short for S'tabbed '''T'o 'D'eath, according to the callsigns page. Also, Ninja is actually called Ninja Defuse. Wuz 10:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I got ninja defuse in a free for all out of nowhere, its a clip in my montage where i hit a four man kill feed with the L118A on arkaden. It came up: 'Ninja Defuse- Sneaky Sneaky...' But i dont know how i got it... there are no bombs in FFA??? Please look at it and tell me how i got it :) www.youtube.com/pcpazaren while playing around with the riot shield i accidentaly got something like Smasher, i tried again on another login and i worked out it was from jumping and killing them with the riot shield, no title for it though :( **There are two titles, smasher (3 riot shield kill streak) and back smasher (riot shield kill from behind) neither are hidden challenges Martyrd'oh is legit i just got it yesterday. xxflrxx Martyrd'oh is real. I have gotten it twice. [[User:Happy Boy|'''Happy Boy]] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 03:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Secondary Weapons These do not have camo as a reward for headshots/multikills. 10:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Invincible challenge. No matter what I do, I can not get this challenge! I get my buddy to shoot me 5 times, and still no luck. Can anyone tell me why? --Slowrider7 00:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ur supposed to get to the point that just flashbanging u will kill u survive that 5 times i got mine by camping at the bow of the airplane in terminal Hello there. May I give you the rules to complete the Invincible challenge? 1: When you are hurt, you must hear heartbeat sound every 5 times. No heartbeat or badly hurt, no challenge. 2: The shooter must be an enemy. Hurting yourself, or friendly fire, or asking friends to hurt you won't get the challenge. 3: Most importantly, survive 5 times. Good luck Myronbeg 14:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Payback Challenges Should a note be made here that this class of challenges can be completed before you actually unlock them? On my current prestige, I completed ATM (Throwing Knife Payback), Break the Bank (Claymore Payback), Color of Money I (Headshots) before unlocking the challenge tier, and also had partial credit for Time is Money and Bang for your Buck when they finally unlocked. This seems to be the only group of challenges that this is applicable for, everything else requires you to unlock it before awarded any credit. 14:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Is Stealth IV correct? I can't check because I haven't unlocked it yet, but is Stealth IV really 1000 silencer kills? It just seems like quite the jump seeing as Stealth I, II and III are only 10, 25 and 50. 02:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm it is 1000 kills. --Scottie theNerd 10:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) It takes a realy long time to get just like lightweight pro. Scorpion979 00:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Would someone change it to 10,25,50 kills cause right now it says 100,250,500.... Weapons of Mass Distraction Not possible. Logically, if anyone has read the nuke page, it stops all score from advancing, but exp is still given. The team who used the nuke wins, period, therfore it is not a challenge that can be completed. RTZ 08:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) On a related note can someone double check the values for the stealth challenge to make sure they are correct I'm pretty sure they're right, because from memory they're correct.Crimmastermind 08:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) What about calling in a nuke after the bomb goes off in sabotage (or the game winning bomb goes off in demo or search and destroy)? Your team has to be the one who planted the bomb. That is what my idea was when I saw the challenge, but I think it is removed from the page now. Actually it is possible because if some gets a nuke in Search and Destroy with say 1 person on the other team and they kill them the round is won. Also, there are probably other ways, but this is what I thought up 18:16, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Backdraft? Could someone please tell me what exactly qualifies as "enemy equipment"? I mean, I shot down lots and lots of enemy UAVs, destroyed 2 or 3 sentries. My counter for this challenge still says 3/5. One time I killed an enemy that was standing plain open just fighting (he was not controling a predator, nor carrying a sentry) and this kill got me the "Backdraft I". So what exactly is this equipment? youre talking about cold-blooded thats what u get pro for if u shoot uavs.you need to destroy things like,claymores to get backdraft equipment ranging from frag grenades to c4. I completed all of the Backdraft Challenges by shooting Claymores, sentry guns do not count towards enemy equipment. 18:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ArmageddonGreg 13/2/10 Ah Hahaha! Guys, do you even know what is the meaning of 'equipment'? The sentry guns, UAVs or Harriers are not 'equipments', but they are killstreaks. Equipments are tactical insertion, c4, claymore, grenade, throwing knife all those you could set in your create class! This are the things you need to destroy the enemies equipmentMyronbeg 14:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Bullet Proof III Is there any way to do this quickly or just more easy than hoping for some enemy killstreak reward to target you? from 10k to 50k, IW is crazy Stand infront of a turret it would do some dmg. Also, an easy way to get killstreaks to target you (particularly the harrier) is to fire at them with your secondary. They will target you even if you just use a pistol. At this point go back to your riot shield. Just make sure to protect your feet as this is where the harrier seems to love to shoot. Hello there. I get the same thing too, but later, I discover one thing you can quickly complete: When someone or something shoots you, you must make a MOVEMENT while they shoot you. Do not stand still, you can see you will get +50 XP everytime you move. This is because you are DEFLECTING bullets using shield. Myronbeg 14:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Elite I know I spelt in wrong, when is it unlocked because somebody put 5000000000. I changed it to 50, is that right. 20:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Killstreaks carry over Killstreak challenges do not carry over into prestige but this article says that they do, im pretty sure they dont. If you called in 49 harriers and then prestiged you would need to get all 49 of them again and the extra one for the challenge to be completed. Am I wrong? No, they don't the first time, but if you complete them on your first prestige, prestige again, then you will still have them. *Example: Level 70, 0 Prestige - 49 Harriers; Level 1, Prestige 1- 0 Harriers; Level 70, Prestige 1- 49 Harriers; Level 1, Prestige 2 - 49 Harriers Catch Mah Drift? Please sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) 04:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, all of the challenges in the "Prestige" challenge list remain the same throughout your prestiges and do not reset, it is an overall of all of your accomplishments throughout your complete multiplayer experience. The "Killstreak" challenge set resets to zero every time you prestige, these are the ones for DEPLOYING killstreaks, and include even the passive ones like uav, airdrop etc. However, the killstreak related challenges in the "Prestige" challenge set (which you won't see until after you first prestige) pertain to KILLING with your killstreaks, and naturally do not include anything that does not directly kill, like uav/counter uav, airdrop, EMP. Nuke is also excluded. instead they focus on predator, airstrikes, helicopters, etc. THESE challenges are cumulative throughout your prestiges, ie they don't reset when you prestige unless you've completed it. 10:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Killer SnapNout. Stinger in launcher section Shouldn't we have a seperate section for vehicle only launchers? I know this only applies to the stinger but it uses chopper kills and the amounts are different. Eg you would only need 40 or so kills to get stinger marksman VI. *EDIT* Sorry I meant a note on the stinger to be made in the same section. Thanks :A note needs to be made about the specific launcher requirements, but a separate section is unnecessary. --Scottie theNerd 18:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. I mean, it's a launcher. it SHOULD be in the launcher section, duh? TNT LotLP 10:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The point was, you don't need to shoot down as many choppers with a stinger to get Stinger Marksman I, II, III etc as you need to kill people with other launchers. For example, Stinger Marksman I is shoot down 5 helicopters while all the other launchers need 10 kills for their Marksman I challenge.Crimmastermind 21:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, stinger doesnt have expert or master challenge either stinger seriously needs sorting out. Stinger VIII only needs 250 helos downed not 1200! Launcher Emblems Although the game says you get an Emblem for 1000 Launcher Kills, you dont. Could this be reflected in the page somehow? TBH I was a bit miffed after getting 1000 Thumper Kills and no Thumper emblem. This can be confirmed by looking through the Emblems on the Callsigns page and not noticing the non-existant Launcher emblems. It's the same for the Gold ones too, which I think is the higher number of Multikills. Ya and how am i suposed to get the Noob Tube title i have 43 or so undetonated grenade lancher kills what now? sign your posts (Scorpion979 01:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC)) Scorpion979 01:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Multi-RPG This challenges cannot be completed with the AT-4 at stated in the article. I just got 2 AT-4 Double Kills and my challenge did not increase, can the article be edited to reflect this? H0bbs 17:18, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Only RPG-7 can achieve that. That's why the title named as Multi-RPG, not Multi-AT4 Myronbeg 14:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I tried updating it as you said H0bbs, but someone reverted my change stating that the way it is written in the article is the same as the way it appears in the game. If I am able to confirm what you claim, I will add a footnote to the article stating that the game says you can do it with the AT4 but is wrong. Good catch! — 17:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I just did it with the AT4 and mine did change from 3 to 4. H0bbs, I do not know what to tell you but the AT4, as stated in the game does work for the challenge despite the name. Carbonite 0 17:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Grim Reaper Challenge This challenge can also be completed by just getting 5 kills with any number of predator missiles. O T a iIi lL sS 00:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) o T a iIi lL sS. That is also wrong i got it playing Search and Destroy against 4 people and killed them all with two predator missiles and still got it J.A.G March 24, 2010 Stinger Launcher Challenge... Hi everyone. Alright, I know this has been stated already, but I do not see anything on this site describing the requirements for the challenges of the Stinger launcher. Can someone add/change the requirements or even make a note here about the requirements of this challenge that a certain number of helicopters be shot down with the Stinger launcher? So far, here is what I got: Stinger (Launcher) Challenges: Marksman I: Shoot down 3 helicopters with this weapon. (250 XP) Marksman IV: Shoot down 25 helicopters with this weapon. Marksman V: Shoot down 40 helicopters with this weapon. Marksman VI: Shoot down 60 helicopters with this weapon. (10000 XP) Marksman VIII: Shoot down 250 helicopters with this weapon. (10000 XP) Veteran I: Shoot down 500 helicopters with this weapon. (10000 XP, New Title) And they have to be armed helicopters, those that drop crates do not count. Also, after you Prestige, what are the requirements to getting the Stinger (Headshot) title (how do you achieve the Master I challenge?) and the Stinger (Gold) title (how do you achieve the Master III challenge?)?? There is no Master challenge, only Marksman and Veteran. Basically, if you list all the requirements of the Stinger as it is shown in this section (the chart format), it will definitely help! Thank you very much! Launcher spelling mistake under Launcher there is this point: The stinger is the only launcher that you must shoot down helicopters to fullfill the challenge. but it should be: The stinger is the only launcher of which you must shoot down helicopters to fulfill the challenge. The Surgical, Mach 5, Dictator, Perfectionist Challenges: Just checked to see if these could be completed on Killstreak Rewards. No luck. You must score all hits on human targets with the weapons for the challenge to count. FAL looks to be best for Assault Rifles. Intervention is best for Sniper Rifles. Assuming AUG HBAR is best for LMG. Vector/MP5k for SMG. Weapons should be silenced for lower damage output -->more shots in body; stopping power removed from perks. All weapons have low clip capacity, eliminating need for more shots to complete challenge. Has anyone gotten the callsigns aside from Perfectionist? I think SCAR-H silenced is best for The Surgical = only a 20 round mag and 3-4 bullets per kill, plus it has a low rate of fire so it's controllable. You can to it with as little as 5 kills. Apepa 01:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Click Click Boom Can also be completed while in Final Stand. Title/Emblem Reward Why does it say "Unknown" next to the spinning gold coin? I have talked to several people that I have played against who had this and asked them how they got it. They said that in order to get the spinning gold coin, you had to reach Prestige Level 10 rank 70 and have ALL challenges completed. LAGator Girl 1. Sign your posts. 2. It's a rumour, and as such is unconfirmed. If you find real evidence that's how you get it, then you can change it. Until then it stays as it is. 16:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) two problems with that idea: I've seen people with it who aren't 10/70, and there's been no OFFICIAL confirmation on how. When/if we get that, then it'll be changed. 16:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Typo Flashbang veteran 1 is spelt incorrectly There is no word as "spelt". The word should be "spelled". spelt is a word, welcome to English . . . It's the past tense for Spell. So says the dictionary. Also, it's a type of grain. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Handgun, Shotgun, and Launcher Challenges... 1) Hello. Would someone please fix the Handgun Challenges, specifically at "How to Kill". I notice that the Marksman IV & Marksman V challenge BOTH require 100 kills? Also, is the Marksman VIII challenge correct, with 2500 kills? Wouldn't it be 1000 kills? 2) Also, please make a note about the .44 Magnum and the Desert Eagle having different requirements to fulfill the challenges. Are there only 6 Marksman challenges with these weapons? 3) Does the Ranger and the Model 1887 both only have 5 Marksman challenges?? 4) Finally, does anyone know how to achieve the Expert (typically earned with Headshots) challenges for the launchers?? Does anyone know how to achieve the Expert (typically earned with Headshots) and Master (typically earned with Headshots after prestiging) challenges? Please confirm. For Expert challenge with launcher you need multi-kills, which mean more than 2 kill with one shot. I still dont know how to get the Silver expert title for stinger because there no expert challenge and no way to multi-kill people. May be it is to multi-kill helicopter but there no challenge for that either I'm not 100% certain of these questions, which is why I do not make the change myself and why I need someone who knows these weapons to make the change. The more accurate we make this page, the better. Keep up the great work! I don't think there are titles for the stinger. I'm pretty sure none for riot sheild either. The Numb challenge... Hi all. I just wanted to make a mention of this, because I saw it and there is no mention of this hidden challenge at all. If other people can confirm this, feel free to add or amend the Hidden Challenge area. Would this replace or just be additional to the hidden challenge "Totally Numb"?? View this to see the hidden challenge "The Numb". Not sure if you get anything with it though or not. The Numb – Take enough damage that would normally kill you with Painkiller active. - +1000xp http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCodDE2NOEc&feature=related Go to 0.20 seconds in. Thanks to NinjaChick3nOnline for that video. If any of you can confirm that that is what gives you the "Completely Numb" title, that would be great. Just throwing it out there. Hijicker II Can you tell me when are the challenges Hijacker II and III unlocked? Cause I'm level 43, I tried to boost them with a friend (5-6 cagematches with about 10 packges stolen for match = 50, all of them red, so they must count (they gave always +100)), but I got only the first one (steal 10 enemy care packages), and still haven't got the second one (50)... I think they only count if they're care packages (4 kills). The challenge should unlock at lvl 61, but I'm not sure... Challenges that don't work the way the description says they should Should we have a "trivia" section or something? Some of the challenges don't work quite the way you'd think they would from the description, like the Grim Reaper challenge, where you don't actually need to get 5 kills with the same predator, or the All Pro challenge, which can be unlocked by killing 2 people using one bullet, but only headshotting one of themApepa 08:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC). Anyone out there to fix these problems? Hello. Is anyone still making corrections and edits to the final challenges page? I have not seen the Handguns section get changed. It still reads that to get the Marksman IV and Marksman V challenge, you must get 100 kills, which does not make sense. Please someone address some of these issues we have listed above... Thank you. ----K 14:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Titles/Emblems I think somebody should include which titles/emblems are unlocked with each challenge like they are in the "Hidden/Other" section. This page needs some graphical updating and uniformity: The Perks section is well detailed with graphical icons (jpgs) of the actual callsigns and emblems in two columns. The Equipment section has the callsigns and emblems named, but needs links to actual images. These are already on the wiki elsewhere so links need only be created, there is no need to upload new images. (They are in the callsigns/emblems page). This Equipment section is however, wisely laid out in the same two column format (one column for callsigns, one for emblems.) The Basic Training Section needs separate columns to match earlier sections to separate callsigns and emblems, and then images need to be linked in place of callsign and emblem names. The Operations section and Killstreak Section is even less uniform with the same single column being used for callsigns (no images), emblems (no images), and experience. There should be three columns (one column for each piece of info), and images linked appropriately. The Precision, Finishing Moves, Humiliation, Payback, Elite and Intimidation sections have no information at all about callsigns or emblems, let alone a column for them or images linked. Was someone getting progressively lazier as they added info to this page. While all of the information for these callsigns is located in the Callsign/Emblem page; the layout is much more understandable with format of this page, which is sorted by challenge, instead of being sorted by the callsign pictures, as it is on the Callsign/Emblem page. I would love to fix this page (at least the elements I've noted above) but it is locked. Can I get access? Or, is there someone I can send code to so they can upload it?? Please inform me, or your wiki will remain imperfect. Blech. Bendavis2 23:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) 2500 Kills w/ Primary Weapons In the primary weapons page it is missing out or has gotten the wrong information - you get a title (the name of the gun in the silver skulls) after 2500 kills with that gun. It says this on the callsigns page but not on this, the challenges page Ninja Defuse Challenge I've just done this on the PC and it doesn't seem to be a challenge, it just said "Ninja Defuse Sneaky Sneaky" but didn't add any XP or make the Challenge Complete sound (someone screaming). I was playing SnD, I snuck up behind someone as they were planting, and as soon as they stopped I started defusing and didn't kill them. I can confirm this. You don't get any challenge, just a pop-up message saying "Ninja defuse - Sneak sneak" (like "Bullseye", "Buzzkill", etc...) Watch this video at 0:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emsD6LHylls here's the proof. All rounder I'm wondering how can you know there's a challenge named "All Rounder" (Complete all other challenges), since it's impossible that someone completed it (1000 headshots with every weapon, 1000 double kills with every launcher, 1000 helis destroyed with stinger...). It's also a hidden challenge, so how can you know the name of that challenge and how can you be sure it really exists? "Heroic" Challenge I've just capture a domination point while in last stand (it appeared my name tag on the top right of the screen, saying "Trial4life has captured A") but i didn't complete any challenge... Fake challenge on the list? Titles and Emblems for all Challenges? Is there going to be Titles and Emblems for all the challenges or are you stopping there? Copycat - hidden challenge In hidden challenges section it's missing the Copycat deathstreak challenge (don't remember the name of the challenge) - copy a class and get a payback using that class. (the challenge gives you the copycat emblem) This challenge isn't hidden. It's in the "Payback" challenge set Ninja Pro VI Please note that this challenge awards the "Art of Stealth" title alongside the Ninja Pro emblem. , and is mentioned in Callsigns/Titles, but not on this page. Ryemccrory 18:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Knife Veteran III It's 100 kills, not 125. Page currently protected so I can't fix it. 19:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) And Stealth III is something less than or equal to 234, but I can't remember what exactly. (I'm currently 234/1000 for Stealth IV.) 20:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Just knife! destroying uavs File:Example.jpg]] i cant remember but after shooting a number of uavs i got a callsign that says uav jammer. does anyone know how many uavs one has to destroy. It's the Cold Blooded pro V title. Destroy 100 enemy killstreak rewards. Check out the Perk section on the challenge page. BTW the Bullet Proof III challenge and Lightweight pro VI challenge are ridicilously time-consuming. It sucks. -BaisHol. 19:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC)can someone please tell me wether 'the stand' challenge 'kill one hundred enemies with last stand' means you have to be in last stand and kill them or you simply have to have last stand equiped as there is allready a challenge for last stand in the perks catagory so i though is there realy two challenges for the same perk. thanks 19:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC)